Jessica Carrington
Jessica Carrington is an American fantasy sci-fi author best known for her Tarynsville series. She and her editor, Sean, stumbled into Middleton during their vacation from New York and stayed at Grey House Bed & Breakfast. Jessica is portrayed by Rebecca Marshall. Biography Throughout Series Season 3 In Good Witch: Secrets of Grey House, Jessica and her editor Sean arrived on the doorstep of Grey House after a cell phone malfunction led them astray from their original bed and breakfast. Cassie welcomed the guests and was pleasantly surprised when she learned that the woman is Jessica Carrington, the author of her and Grace's favorite book series, "Tarynsville". The duo was in town to escape the pressure of Jessica's third publication of the series, "The Enchantress". Jessica's book launch inspired Cassie to convince them both to have the book launch in Middleton instead of New York. Cassie then introduced the author and editor to Mayor Tinsdale who happily planned the entire event. The launch also brought in the press and the whole town pitched in to help Middleton transform into Tarynsville, which excited Jessica. While Jessica originally wanted the reading in the backyard of Grey House, she ended up doing it in the living room of the house instead. She gifted a recently injured Grace the third installment of her trilogy, "The Enchantress", and stated that she wanted Grace to be the first fan to read it. At the reading, Jessica and the reading attendees discovered that Jessica's Nana - the inspiration for the book series - lived in Middleton and worked at Grey House. The stories that her Nana told her about the ruby necklace and ring from her forbidden lover ended up being true, and Jessica found the ring in a brick of the fireplace in Grey House. At the end of the night, Sean proposed to Jessica with her Nana's ring, and she happily accepted. Before leaving Grey House, Jessica thanked Cassie for everything she had done and happily announced that she was planning her next book, "The History of Tarynsville", which would serve as a prequel to her other three books. Personality Brightly intelligent and kind-hearted, Jessica is an inspired and imaginative woman with a knack for writing. She is easygoing and makes her own path, unafraid of speaking her opinion or being honest to those around her - even those she just meets. As a child, she believed in love and romance, however, as she grew she stopped believing in true love and romance. After meeting Sean and learning that her Nana's stories were true, Jessica began to believe in it, and magic, again. Physical Appearance Jessica is a beautiful woman in her thirties. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and round plumb cheeks paired with plump lips. Her facial features are sharp and prominent. Notes and Trivia * Jessica is a famous author. * Her Grandmother previously worked at Grey House and knew Elizabeth Merriwick. Gallery Sean-and-Jessica.jpg Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters